Haunted By You
by Rin Redfield
Summary: Algo había cambiado en Ferb, Vanessa tenía novio y a él sólo lo veía como un amigo. No, no podía cantar esa canción con su letra original... A las Reinas Vampiro le van mejor los Pimpinelas. Ferbnessa. Phinbella.


**Contiene Spoilers. Si no has visto el capítulo y no deseas enterarte de otra forma en cómo transcurren los sucesos, te recomiendo que lo veas. Existe una página que tiene algunos capítulos de Phineas y Ferb en español latino. "PyFLatino. blogspot. Ahí podrás encontrar el vídeo.  
>Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, sino a Disney.<br>Sin más y si no existe algún otro impedimento, con ustedes: **

POV Ferb.

Phineas y yo estábamos planeando la fiesta de Halloween de Vanessa, Doofenshmirtz, la única chica que podía hacer que me confundiera en planos, ella era única; pero no había tiempo para eso, las personas estaban llegando y debíamos empezar con el acompañamiento musical. Phineas había dicho que él quería encargarse de ello, pero yo no lo dejé, tenía una canción en mente para Vanessa, al verla vestida como una verdadera reina vampiro, algo se había encendido en mi mente, por lo que con una mirada le puse en claro a mi hermanastro que sería yo el que se encargaría de la música.

Después vi a Isabella, realmente lucía tierna y linda con ese atuendo, pero era más que obvio que el disfraz de Cinderella tenía como destino o supuesto destino que Phineas lo notara, ojalá que lo hiciera porque ella ya se había delatado al enviarle una carta que por motivos desconocidos Phineas jamás leyó.

Volví a fijar mi vista en Vanessa, se notaba distraía, como si buscara a alguien. Seguramente a uno de sus _otros_ amigos, quizás.  
>Volteé hacia Phineas e Isabella y vi que ahora estaban platicando, pero Phineas se fue y la dueña de su tan acostumbrado "<em>¿Qué están haciendo?" <em>lanzó su zapatilla y ésta fue a parar a una de las jarras de ponche que había en las mesas acomodadas estratégicamente para que nadie de las personas que estuvieran en el salón tuvieran que caminar demasiado o perderse alguna parte importante de la fiesta.

Vanessa de pronto estaba rodeada de aproximadamente una docena de 'Pimpinelas Escarlatas' al principio había recuperado su sonrisa gótica, pero después la volvió a perder al ver más de aquellos disfraces.

-¡Bien, Ferb!-. Gritó mi hermanastro.- ¡Vamos a llevar la más grande y malvada fiesta de Halloween del mundo a otro nivel!-. Esa fue mi señal y puse el disco del remix que había preparado desde hace unas horas, donde combinaba la canción que había cantado Candace con los chicos en el parque sobre las ardillas en el pantalón, la canción del día de SPA y a pedido de nuestra madre, su canción como Lindana.

Todo empezó bien, después como toque personal a la fiesta, había enlistado varios y bastantes hologramas que bailarían con los invitados… además del detalle de los ataúdes. Cool.

Había decidido que era suficiente de ese mix. Era el turno del por qué deseaba estar manejando la música. Entonces cambié la pista del disco y empezó a sonar un tango-rock. Listo a que yo comenzara a cantar, pero algo en mi mente me había dicho que buscara a la dueña de esa canción, y la vi… por ese segundo todo fue perfecto hasta que alguien _otro Pimpinela Escarlata _ se le acercó y le guiñó el ojo… hasta ese momento pensé que era su amigo o algo así, pero por obra del destino, todo el mundo se calló y escuché como Vanessa pronunciaba las palabras 'Al fin, ése es mi novio'.

Esperen un momento ¿Novio? ¿Había yo escuchado bien?

No podía cantar esa canción en su versión original, todo me delataría, así que decidí improvisar un poco con la letra, al fin de cuentas ella era mi musa.

**When a vampire queen locks her thirsty eyes on her Pimpernel,**

Empecé la tonada, cambiando todo el contexto de la verdadera letra de la canción, puesto que no era lo que sentía cuando la escribí, sino todo lo contrario. Pero debía darle un sentido más a la ocasión a esto.

**And the music casts its ghostly spell,  
>It's like waving a blood-red cape in front of a vampire bull<strong>

Volteé la mirada y vi la forma en que se observaban, como si tuvieran un secreto que nadie más que ellos sabrían, y remembré que era lo que yo deseaba obtener con ella, un secreto, una miraba lo que fuera, siquiera bailar con ella el tango que ahora cantaba. Sólo pedía una simple señal.

**And that's a feeling we all know so well.**

Sí, todo aquél que conociera y se posara su mirada se sentiría atrapado, y no precisamente en contra de su voluntad. Exactamente lo que me había pasado a mí, al grado en que al menos una vez al día la recordaba, como una tortura placentera.  
>Una parte de la canción que no pensaba cambiar ni porque me lo pagaran, era lo que en verdad sentía.<p>

**I find that I am haunted by you  
>And you are haunted by me, too.<strong>

Mis deseos más profundos se veían escritos, escuchados y cantados en aquella parte, siendo lo que yo deseaba en lo más recóndito de mi mente, era aquello por lo que lucharía, al menos mientras aún me quedase esperanzas porque _Si no se tienen esperanzas ¿Cuál es la razón para seguir viviendo?_ *

**It's a story as old as time**

**Vampire queens dig Pimpernels.**

La canción había llegado a su fin, para mi fortuna, pero tenía que cambiar lo último, sólo para que ella creyera que la había improvisado al verla bailar con su novio.  
>Su novio. Su… novio, creí que sería un poco más fuerte y que podría resistir al verla con su pareja, pero no creo eso. O sí, tal vez era lo que debía hacer, permanecer como siempre, y desquitarme con algún experimento o invento. Tal y como Phineas lo hace.<p>

UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuU.

La fiesta ya había avanzado, el novio de Vanessa ya se había retirado y ahora sólo se reproducía el remix, dejando a los demás bailar libremente con quienes quisiéramos, y al parecer los intentos de Isabella habían funcionado, porque la vi sin zapatos, al igual que a mi hermanastro. Sólo me gustaría que Phineas en verdad le correspondiera, él sólo la veía como su mejor amiga, me lo había confesado, y yo sé que si Isabella se entera sentiría un vacío.

Una chica de cabello castaño me pidió bailar con ella y yo acepté, al parecer era prima de Vanessa, y ella le había pedido que fuera a la fiesta. Era dulce pero no algo que yo buscara.

Después vino Vanessa y comenzamos a hablar.

-¿Sabes, Ferb?-. Comentó con una sonrisa falsa.- Planeo terminar con Monti, es un gran chico y lo aprecio, pero después de tres meses de relación con él me di cuenta que no es lo que quiero. Necesito de alguien a quien no le dé pena o miedo que nos vean, así nuestros padres se opongan, necesito un poco más de aventura… no sólo la que Monti y yo sentimos al escondernos de que no nos vea su padre o el mío.

Le tomé la mano, como dándole a entender que sea cual fuera su decisión, yo la apoyaría. Es lo que un auténtico caballero ingles haría. Apoyar a la dama que éste quisiera, aún si a él no le pareciera la elección que ella tomase.

Vanessa sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, haciéndome delirar. Phineas fue por mí junto con Isabella, pero ninguno de los dos podía irse caminando pues estaban descalzos. Candace llamó a papá, no sin antes decirnos que sólo por esta vez no estaríamos en roblemos debido a que según ella _"fue una de las mejores noches de su vida". _Isabella lucía cansada pero feliz, quizá porque 'su terroncito' bailó con ella durante las horas que le restaban a la fiesta, y algunas de las pistas que sonaban eran muy melosas y se danzaban muy junto a la pareja.

Vanessa fue por mí y antes de que nuestros padres llegaran. Me dio un obsequio, era una cadena de plata con forma de colmillos de vampiro.

-Desde que lo vi, pensé en ti. Realmente no sé por qué, sólo lo compré. Eres un chico tan bueno, tan, tan tú.  
>Lo que hice a reacción fue algo que me sorprendió, le entregué el disco que contenía la verdadera letra de la canción. Ella me miró perpleja y sólo asentí, sonreímos mutuamente y oí la voz de Phineas que decía que ya habían llegado por nosotros. Me despedí de Vanessa con una mirada y ella levantó la mano en señal de un 'nos veremos pronto'.<p>

xDxDxDxDxDxDxD.

Pasaron los días, Phineas había recibido una carta de color rosa, tal como aquella que Isabella había intentado que no le llegara. Lo miré superfluamente y noté que en efecto, era la carta de Isabella. Le pedí que me la dejara ver un momento pero fue demasiado tarde, Phineas ya la había leído. Tenía una expresión de incredulidad en su afilada cara, parecía extrañado… como si el mayor misterio del universo se hubiera descubierto ante sus ojos, luego me vio.

-Ferb, ¿Tú-tú, sabías?-. Dijo refiriéndose a la nota. Le dediqué una mirada que hacían resaltar un _es obvio_. –Pe-pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Isabella, ¡Es mi mejor amiga!?-.

-Los caballeros no tienen memoria-. Acerté a decir cuando un rayo de color verde con un aura amarilla cruzó la sala y le dio de lleno a mi hermano, la carta había quedado justo sobre mi cabeza y yo la tomé, quise levantar a Phineas pero él se levantó con la misma alegría de siempre, como si jamás hubiese leído aquel escrito.

-¡Ferb, ya sé qué vamos a hacer hoy!, Ehhh ¿Ferb? ¿Para quién es esa carta?-. ¿Qué? ¿No la recordaba?

-Es de…-. Oh por todos los cielos, de quién le diría que era la carta.- Es de Vanessa. La entregaron aquí por error…

Vanessa siempre estuvo en mis pensamientos, donde la mayoría de las personas creían que se encontraban los secretos más grandes de la humanidad, más sólo habían cosas comunes y corrientes de cualquier persona como yo.

**Qué hubo… **

**Mal final, no sé, no pude terminarla como debía, o como quería… qué mal. Bien, la verdad estaba planeado para O.S. pero creo que le daré continuación. Por eso les pido ¡Díganme si quieren la conti o si la verdad apesto como escritora! xD**

***Si no se tienen esperanzas ¿Cuál es la razón para seguir viviendo?: es una frase de la serie The Walking Dead. La puse porque es verdad… y debido a que mi mejor amiga acaba de pasar algo que me hizo reflexionar sobre esa frase. **

**Aquí pongo la canción en inglés porque en latino no me gustó, por si tampoco saben, hago mención del capítulo "Operación Terroncito", creo que haré un oneshot de la carta y otro de la reacción que creo yo que Phineas tuvo después de leerla, pues según yo, la carta debió llegar ya que el efecto del –inador de Doof se iba con el tiempo, y la carta no pudo llegar a manos de Isabella antes de que el efecto se pasara. **

**Oh dios, tengo imaginación para fanfics de PnF hasta morir xD ocno, pero ¿Ya vieron los cortos de Act your age? Morí mil veces! Mi sueño se deshizo, yo creía que Phineas y si veía como algo más a Isa. Pero no… Bah, haré lo que yo creo que se tratará el cap… **

**Sin más. Please, déjenme sus comentarios con respecto a esta loca idea. Y a las demás iguah. **

**Besos, Rin Redfield.**

**PD: ¿Alguien más sintió que la canción de Ferb hacia Vanessa y Monti fue algo hipócrita? O sólo yo fui la neurótica. **


End file.
